


Thoughts for the AM

by RobronHeart



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronHeart/pseuds/RobronHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is away on a business trip and he can't sleep. As he potters about in the wee hours he sends his thoughts to Aaron who is obviously asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any thoughts are welcomed! Hopefully you enjoy x

Robert tossed one final time before admitting defeat. Huffing out an angry sigh he sat up on his elbows looking around in the unfamiliar darkness, not really knowing what he was looking for.

He knew Aaron wasn’t beside him - that was evident in his inability to sleep.

Had he been in their slightly too small bedroom above the Woolpack he would be sound asleep with his arms and legs wrapped around his boyfriend like he was holding on for dear life, just in case Aaron suddenly realised he was far too good for him and tried to bolt in the night. The duvet would be pulled up around Aaron who enjoyed being surrounded in heat as he slept, while Robert would almost be uncovered save for a maybe a slither of duvet over his waist. All he needed was Aaron.

“Well he’s not here,” he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his blonde hair and back over his face, blinking into the darkness as he tried to remember his bearings.

He reached across the double bed for his phone on the bedside table and lit up the device to reveal the time.

02:14.

“Great,” he muttered.

Sliding open his phone he checked his WhatsApp messages. No new notifications but he wanted to read the last few exchanges he had with his boyfriend. A slight comfort in the absence of him.

Yesterday

 **21:12 - Robert**  
It will take you an hour to get here!

 **21:15 - Aaron**  
Lies it will take at least two!

Besides got that big order in tomorrow – kinda the reason im not there in the first place

 **21:15 - Robert**  
I miss you

 **21:17 - Aaron**  
Awwwwwwwwwwwww

That’s embarrassing for you...

 **21:18 – Aaron**  
I’ve had a great night, beer and a burger for dinner, darts with Adam, Liv only threw one homework related tantrum, success!

 **21:18 - Robert**  
You’re a dick

 **21:21 - Aaron**  
You must be rubbing off on me

 **21:23 - Robert**  
Chance would be a fine thing!

 **21:24 - Aaron**  
Ha! I set that one up for you, no credit given.

I’ve gotta get to bed, I’m up at the crack of dawn. I’ll see you tomorrow. Be good x

 **21:25 - Robert**  
I will definitely try. Night xx

 **21:37 - Aaron**  
I miss you too

 **21:37 - Robert**  
x

 

Smiling like a lovesick teenager at his phone Robert saw that Aaron had not been online since. Knowing he keeps his phone on silent when he sleeps, Robert began typing out a new message despite no chance of a reply.

 **02:18 - Robert**  
Can’t sleep. This hotel sucks. This trip sucks.

Throwing the phone down on the bed, he fumbled about for the TV remote knowing it was somewhere on the mattress. Picking it up he turned on the massive screen that was attached to the hotel room wall, preparing himself for the glaring light that was about to attack his eyes.

Slowing adjusting, Robert began flicking through the channels not really paying much attention but stopping when he was met with Mark Walberg on screen.

He recognised the film immediately and a smug smile spread across his pillow creased face.

Lifting his phone he began typing quickly, revelling in the memory of his victory.

 

_“It’s Mark Walberg”_

_“It’s Matt Damon”_

_“How can you get them mixed up?” Robert asked with an exasperated laugh._

_“I’m not getting anyone mixed up,” Aaron replied with an annoyed tone. “Matt Damon was the guy in The Fighter.”_

_“Ok, I feel bad for you cause you're wrong, so I’m gonna give you one last chance to change your mind, no questions asked,” Robert said, smiling at how Aaron was frowning . “You’re very cute when you’re mad, but you’re just gonna be pissed when I prove you wrong...”_

_“I’m not wrong – it is 100 per cent Matt Damon,” Aaron declared._

_Robert smiled and raised his eyebrows as he sat facing his boyfriend on the sofa, their feet tangled together._

_He knew he was going to be dealing with a pouty Aaron in a matter of minutes._

_“Ok....” he replied as he began typing into his phone._

_A wide smile was spread across his face as he turned the device around for his boyfriend to see._

_The Fighter (2010) - Starring: Christian Bale, Mark Walberg_

_Aaron stared at the screen. “Damn it,” he thought knowing he will never hear the end of it. He still attempted to save face by muttering, “Whatever”._

_Robert laughed: “To be fair you should know better than to question my movie knowledge. I’m like a bloody ninja.”_

_“A nerd ninja more like,” Aaron retorted._

_“Don’t be mean, just cause you’re wrong and I’m right,” Robert said smugly._

_“Shut up.”_

_“Not until you admit I am a movie ninja who must be adored.”_

_“Never”_

_“Admit it”_

_“Not a chance”_

_Robert leaned over and began to poke his boyfriend's ribs smiling at Aaron’s obvious internal fight with annoyance and playfulness._

_“Get off me!” the younger man shouted._

_“No, I am a movie ninja and you must respect my awesomeness.”_

_“What do I see in you?”_

_“I’m sexy as fuck.”_

_“No, that’s not it...”_

_“I have awesome hair?"_

_“Meh...”_

_“I have a cool car?"_

_“Yep that’s it. I’m with you for your car. Sometimes I need to remind myself.”_

_“Shut up,” Robert grinned as he leaned further over so he was lying on top of Aaron pulling him in close and planting a soft kiss on his lips._

_Aaron placed his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, leaning in and remembering exactly why he was with him._

_“Matt Damon... Ha!” Robert said as he pulled away with a grin. “Seriously!”_

_“You should really think about shutting up now,” Aaron warned before moving Robert back for a harder kiss._

 

 **02:27 - Robert**  
The Fighter is on TV.... Matt Damon’s looking well.

He held on to his mobile and returned his attention back to the TV, but it wasn’t long before his thoughts moved to the next day and what he had to get done before returning to Emmerdale.

Business meeting. Contract signing. Smoozy lunch. Home.

Remembering Aaron’s instructions he brought his phone back to his face and typed.

 **02:46 - Robert**  
What was the name of that art shop again?

He wanted to bring a present back for Liv and thought a few art supplies would keep him in her good graces for a few days at least, even if it meant pictures of himself as various silly animals.

 

Not really wanting to commit to a movie he began flicking through the TV channels once more, stopping at an American infomercial for some ridiculous contraption that claimed it was going to give him the perfect abs in a matter of weeks.

Despite rolling his eyes Robert continued to watch the overly excited presenters tell him why he needed to get in shape.

After a while of being sucked in he picked up his phone.

 **02:57 - Robert**  
I really need to get in shape

I think I gonna go back to the gym

 **03:01 Robert**  
Maybe

Looking at his stomach he knew he had become a little bit softer around the edges in recent months, a gunshot to the chest will really mess up your fitness regime.

He remembered how Aaron had noticed the difference when they got back together.

 

_“I said softer!”Aaron protested, resting his head against the pillow, watching Robert look over him with a face of pure shock._

_“You meant fat,” Robert replied._

_“OK princess, first off, you’re not fat. Second, even if you were I’d still fancy ya, and third are you really throwing a strop because I said that your stomach was a bit softer?”_

_“It’s not what you said, it was the way you said it,” Robert joked, trying to hide his smile because he knew he was being ridiculous._

_He knew he had lost his toned physique and with everything that had been going on lately it really was the last thing on his mind, but still he had his pride and if he was being honest, his ego._

_“Piss off,” Aaron laughed. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, you’re still as hot as the day I met you, please come here.”_

_Robert leaned down into Aaron’s raised arm to snuggle into his neck, wrapping his arms across Aaron’s chest and smiling – he missed lying like this with him and he had no intention of moving anytime soon._

_“The day you met me?” Robert questioned, suddenly allowing Aaron’s comment to register in his brain. “So you fancied me even then did you?”_

_Aaron rolled his eyes, but remembered Robert’s ego could probably use a boost after his previous comments. “I thought you looked like an angel,” he joked._

_“A manly angel?” countered Robert with a hint of a laugh. “With a sexy body?”_

_“Obviously.” Aaron replied with a deadpanned tone._

_“Want to know a secret?” Robert asked._

_“Probably not but go on...”_

_“If Ross hadn’t been there... I probably would have fancied you straight away, but he is just so hot I couldn’t stop looking at him...”_

_“That’s it!” Aaron declared as he pushed his boyfriend away, attempting to kick him out of the bed as a laughing Robert pushed back while claiming he was only joking._

 

 **03:12 - Robert**  
I may or may not have bought an Abs Buddy 2000

 **03:14 - Robert**  
I feel this is a good investment.

Plus I got a free water bottle, so....

 

After receiving a confirmation email that his Abs Buddy 2000 would be delivered in 3-5 working days, Robert began flicking through his favourite news website to see what was happening in the world while he was lying there unable to sleep.

The usual collection of depressing news stories were skimmed past because quite frankly he wasn’t in the mood, but he stopped at one with the headline “Scottish couple celebrate 75th wedding anniversary”.

Robert clicked on the link to see a picture of the elderly pair surrounded by what was no doubt their brood of children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Quickly reading the accompanying story, he learned the pair married only three months after meeting when she was 18 and he was 19.

“Wow” Robert thought.

“I couldn’t imagine my life without her,” the husband had said. “And for anyone asking, the secret to a long and happy marriage is flowers. I bought her a fresh bunch of flowers every Friday. But whiskey also helped.”

Robert tapped in to his WhatsApp messages and his conversation with Aaron.

 

 **03:24 - Robert**  
I just read a story where a man bought his wife flowers every week throughout their 75 year marriage.

For you I’d probably have to buy a weekly jaeggarbomb lol but I would!

 **03:26 – Robert**  
I want us to be celebrating our 75th wedding anniversary.

Cause I’m going to live until I’m 105, obviously.

 **03:28 - Robert**  
This isn’t a proposal just in case you’re freaking out!

 

Robert smiled at his phone. He had thought about asking Aaron to marry him and all the different ways he would do it and what responses he would have for Aaron’s sarcastic/worried answer, depending on his mood.

He didn’t know when he was going to ask, but he knew it would be soon. He was just waiting for that moment of quiet when it was just them with no dramas, no worries and no interruptions.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Robert decided that if he couldn’t sleep he might as well work, meaning he would get back to Aaron that little bit quicker.

He walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room and turned on his laptop while also switching off the TV before he got sucked in by the latest infomercial of the greatest hits of the 60s.

With his emails opened, he quickly grabbed his phone from the bed and moved to sit down at the desk, taking a photo of the laptop and sending it to Aaron.

 **03:32 - Robert**  
I work while you sleep.

He then tapped into the phone’s camera and took a picture of himself with his bottom lip sticking out in a look of sorrow. Sending it to his boyfriend he knew that if he were awake the response would be nothing more than a role of the eyes and a smile but he loved when Aaron did that. To him it said: “I love you.”

Surprising himself, Robert spent the next 45 minutes getting through a lot of work that he now wouldn’t have to do in the daylight. But it was only a matter of time before the need for a distraction took over so he shut the laptop and moved towards the messy bed with his phone in hand.

Flopping down on the comfortable mattress he opened his Facebook app and scrolled through his timeline to see posts of nothing but engagement announcements, babies he didn’t know, declarations of being blessed and other annoying posts that made him wonder why he remained Facebook friends with these people.

He did see one funny video of a cat riding a skateboard so he copied the link and sent it to Aaron.

 **04:23 - Robert**  
Something to start your day!

Don’t be grumpy.

 

Robert felt his eyes slowly drooping closed as he lay in the darkness with only the light from his phone but he still tapped into his saved photos, feeling the need to see Aaron’s face.

His smile stayed fixed upon his face as he scrolled through the various pictures – his favourites being those of just Aaron on his own with a sour look that said “Why are you taking my photo right now?”

He began typing.

 **04:28 - Robert**  
We should book a holiday – something to look forward to

Maybe I’ll get a nice picture of you without a scowl on your face if you’re in the sun

Obviously I’ll have to put a pint in your hand to achieve such a feat but I can work with that

 **04:30 – Robert**  
I’m getting sleepy now

I’ll see you tomorrow

Don’t work too hard – I’ll need you full of energy if ya know what I mean!

 **04:31 – Robert**  
Sex, I mean sex.

Night you

Xxx

****  
Aaron groaned as Little Mix blared around the room. He had no idea what song it was but no doubt the fact that it was set as his alarm tone was down to Liv.

“Hilarious,” he muttered as he reached over to lift his phone from the bedside table.

Lighting up the screen to silence the alarm, Aaron rubbed his eyes as he saw it was 05.00am and he had 28 messages from Robert.

“Idiot” he whispered as he rolled his eyes and shook his head slighty. But a smile appeared on his face before he swiped the screen to see what his boyfriend had to say while he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Adam are driving home in the wee hours after a three day business trip. Robert is waiting not so patiently in Emmerdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments on chapter one - you guys are all so lovely.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this just as much and it's fluffy enough for you x

_“Oh, I just can’t wait to be kiiiing!”_

Aaron turned to his best friend with a look of utter disgust. When Adam informed him that he had bought a ‘Disney’s Greatest Hits’ CD at the last petrol station they stopped at, he had honestly thought it was a joke.

But as they journeyed towards Emmerdale, Aaron was met with the vast motorway spread out ahead of them and the chirpy vocal stylings of Adam, who quite frankly knew the lyrics a little too well.

Seeing his friend’s look of horror from the passenger seat of the van caused Adam to huff out a slight laugh, but it didn’t distract him from continuing to sing what was, to him at least, an absolute tune.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with him when there were only a few more hours left before they would be back home, Aaron picked up his phone and began typing a message to Robert.

 

**00:34 – Aaron**

If I killed Adam, you’d help me get rid of the body right?

**00:35 – Robert**

Of course, no questions asked.

Just say the word and I’ll have a plan in motion within the hour

**00:35 – Aaron**

The worrying thing is I believe you

**00:37 – Robert**

I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while – I feel it’s good to be prepared

How far away are you?

**00:38 – Aaron**

About two hours I think

Although, take into account me kicking Adam out of the van and the delay that would cause – so maybe three?

**00:39 – Robert**

Ha! What has he done?

**00:39 - Aaron**

One word – Disney

**00:40 – Robert**

It’s like he doesn’t know you at all!

Well if it’s any consolation, I’ll cheer you up when you get here...

**00:42 – Aaron**

How so Sugden?

**00:42 – Robert**

Two words – My penis

 

“Will you put your phone down; you’re meant to be keeping me awake while I drive!” Adam shouted from Aaron’s right shoulder.

The smirk on Aaron’s face turned to mock outrage as he looked up at his friend. “Oh I’m sorry Elton! I thought you were capable of entertaining yourself?”

“Ha! You know you love this song – everyone does. And FYI, Elton John didn’t sing this particular track, just a little bit of trivia for you,” Adam smiled.

“You’re making my ears bleed,” said Aaron.

“You’re making my inner child sad,” retorted Adam.

“Inner child?”

“Come on mate, we have just a few hours of ‘Adam and Aaron’s epic road trip’ left, can’t they be full of joy and love?”

Aaron laughed at his friend’s trademark mischievous grin. It had been nice spending time with Adam these past few days as they worked their way around the country picking up scrap in what were very lucrative deals.

They’d pretty much been living out of the van the whole time but it had been great just being the two of them, laughing about ways to wind Paddy up when they return, debating how Liverpool were going to get on this year, and playing Adam’s favourite game, ‘Would you rather...’.

But despite the good times, Aaron had really missed Robert - more than he was willing to admit to Adam, knowing it would just bring about a torrent of teasing.

Aaron thought back to a few days earlier when he had said goodbye to his boyfriend.

 

_“Have you got everything?” Robert asked from the arm of the sofa. With messy hair and a sleepy face he looked over at Aaron who was zipping up his backpack._

_“Toothbrush and clean underwear, don’t really need anything else,” Aaron replied._

_Robert smiled fondly at his boyfriend, forever impressed by his ability to pack for a three day trip in a matter of minutes._

_“Don’t let it ever be said you’re not efficient,” Robert joked as he stood up and stepped towards Aaron, “Ok, come here and give me a kiss, and no tears Dingle!”_

_Aaron scoffed: “Yeah, ok...” but smiled as Robert wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in, placing a soft kiss on his lips._

_Raising his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, Aaron smiled before leaning in to Robert to hold him in a goodbye hug._

_Swaying slightly for a few moments, a smirk then spread across Robert’s face as he opened his mouth and began quietly singing: “ **Leaving ... on a jet plane...”**_

_“Oh God!” Aaron declared before trying to pull back from the hug, but found Robert was having none of it as he held on to him that little bit tighter._

_**“I don’t know when I’ll be back again...”** Robert continued singing._

_“Mate, seriously?”_

_“ **Leaving** – I’m not your mate - **on a jet plane...”**_

_“You are ridiculously embarrassing, you know that?” Aaron said, but he couldn’t help smiling into Robert’s neck because this was the side of his boyfriend no-one else got to see – soppy, silly, needy._

_Pulling away to face Aaron but keeping his arms wrapped around him, he said: “Come on, this is just like that scene from Armageddon. An emotional goodbye before heading off into space.”_

_“Yeah, except I’m not going to space,” replied Aaron as he playfully narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “The furthest I’ll get is Plymouth.”_

_“Yeah well it might as well be space,” Robert pouted._

_“Awww are you gonna miss me?”_

_“Nope, gonna have a great time here with your mum and Liv, won’t even notice you’re gone.” Robert claimed._

_Aaron raised his eyebrows in a look that said ‘Yeah, right’_

_Knowing Aaron wouldn’t want any PDA, Robert leaned in for one final kiss before walking him out the backdoor of the Woolpack to wait for Adam to arrive._

_“Try not to kill Liv while I’m gone, I’ve gotten used to her being around,” Aaron said casually as they stopped at the picnic tables at the back of the pub._

_“If I must,” replied Robert with a smile, wrapping his arms around himself as his jogging bottoms and t-shirt weren’t sufficient in protecting him from the early morning chill._

_“And if you could play nice with my mum too, I think we’re on the verge of a breakthrough and she might actually start moderately tolerating you,” joked Aaron._

_“Ahhhh to be moderately tolerated...” Robert said in a wishful voice, looking dreamingly into space._

_Aaron’s laughed at his boyfriend as Robert brought his eyes back to him with a look of adoration._

_“That’s my favourite thing about you,” he said._

_“What is?” Aaron asked shyly, not really knowing where Robert’s train of thought was going._

_“Your laugh,” replied Robert, “I could listen to it all day.”_

_Seeing Aaron blush, Robert put on his trademark smirk as he asked: “So come on then, what’s your favourite thing about me? My devilishly handsome good looks? My overall sexiness?”_

_“You’re modesty,” joked Aaron just as Adam turned the corner in the van, parking in front of them._

_“Well you can spend the next three days thinking about it,” laughed Robert._

_Aaron rolled his eyes as he picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. “Be good,” he told Robert._

_“Always am,” he replied, fully expecting the look of disbelief from Aaron._

_“See ya, Sugden.”_

_“Laters, Dingle”_

_Aaron and Adam had only just made it out of Emmerdale when his phoned beeped with a message from Robert._

**_06:17 – Robert_ **

_Before you ask, no that is not Matt Damon in Armageddon_

**_06:18 – Aaron_ **

_Shut it._

 

“So go on then, what’s loverboy saying?” Adam asked, breaking Aaron’s blissful reverie.

“Nothing much,” he replied, turning to his friend and trying to feign indifference at his phone.

“You mean nothing you want to share with polite company?” smirked Adam, seeing the slight blush on Aaron’s face.

“He’s asking what you’re wearing and if I’d gotten round to broaching the subject of a threesome with you.”

“I knew it!” Adam grinned.

Aaron laughed as Adam immediately began singing along to the next song on the tracklist, something about letting shit go.

Again, he knew every word and even proceeded to throw in some dramatic hand gestures.

At this stage Aaron was no longer surprised so he brought his phone back into his eyeline and began typing a message to Robert.

 

**01:01 – Aaron**

I’ve decided what my favourite thing about you is...

The fact that you know all the words to Gangsta’s Paradise.

**01:05 – Robert**

If you don’t know all the words to Gangsta’s Paradise, what’s the actual point?

**01:07 – Aaron**

Your general nerd-ness knows no limits Sugden

**01:08 – Robert**

And yet you are my boyfriend.

**01: 09 – Aaron**

Touché

**01:10 – Aaron**

So how has it been while I’ve been gone – is my sister still breathing?

**01:13 – Robert**

Eh, we are practically besties now thank you very much, Gabby is not pleased.

**01: 15 – Aaron**

Ha! How did you manage that? Bribery?

**01: 18 – Robert**

Not gonna lie, that was my initial plan...

But it turns out all I had to do was introduce her to the awesomeness that is Buffy The Vampire Slayer

**01:19 - Robert**

We’ve been binge watching/becoming besties

**01:21 – Aaron**

Again... nerd.

And a man in his thirties really shouldn’t be using the term ‘besties’

**01: 24 – Robert**

A man in his twenties really shouldn’t be wearing adidas trackies, but here we are...

**01:25 – Aaron**

Ha! What a bitch!

**01: 27 – Robert**

Sorry, must be the tiredness. Was up early doing the school run then your mum asked me to help with some barrels as soon as I came home from work. It’s been non-stop today

I wonder if she would ask such a favour if she found me moderately tolerable?

**01: 28 – Aaron**

Go to bed! I’ll be there when you wake up

**01: 29 – Robert**

Not a chance

 

Aaron smiled at his phone in the darkness of the van. Knowing Robert had really been putting in the effort with his family made him feel a rush of affection for the man and it only increased his need to be with him.

“How far out do you think we are?” he asked Adam.

Adam scrunched up his lips, considering his answer before replying: “I’d say 45 minutes, maybe an hour.

“You really are missing him aren’t you?” he added, smiling at his friend’s slight embarrassment.

“You telling me you’re not missing Vic?”

“Course I am mate, quite frankly she’s in for a real treat when I get home, but I never see you like this.”

“Shut up,” replied Aaron but he was smiling. Thoughts of Robert always made him smile. “Besides if you ever told anyone, they’d never believe you.”

“Very true,” laughed Adam.

Aaron picked up his phone again with a thought in his head.

 

**01:40 – Aaron**

I always feel protected.

**01: 40 – Robert**

?

**01: 41 – Aaron**

That’s my favourite thing about you – I always feel protected because of you.

I’ve got an army of Dingles behind me, but turns out all I needed was one Sugden.

 

Aaron stared at his phone for a second before continuing. He knew he wouldn’t have the guts to say these things to Robert’s face, but he felt it was important that Robert knew how he felt.

 

**01:42 – Aaron**

I also love that you put up with that army of Dingles, for me.

I know it hasn’t been easy and I know I don’t say it enough but I do really appreciate everything you do for me – with Liv, my mum

**01:43 – Aaron**

You also have a very fine ass.

 

He smiled at his last message, knowing Robert would appreciate it. That famous ego could not be ignored.

**01:45 – Robert**

Hurry home

****

Adam dropped Aaron off at the front of the Woolpack as it was easier for him to drive on home from there. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder he gave one final wave to his friend after promises of a few pints the following night.

He turned the corner and walked towards the back of the pub and a wide smile appeared across his face as he was met with Robert sitting waiting for him on one of the picnic tables positioned near the bushes. The very place he had left him a few days ago.

With his feet placed firmed on the attached bench and his elbows resting on his knees, Robert didn’t notice Aaron’s presence until he heard a crunch of the gravel below his feet.

Looking up, Robert matched his boyfriend’s wide smile, straightening his body immediately as Aaron walked towards him.

Aaron threw his bag on the ground before hopping up to nestle in beside Robert who had already stretched out his right arm for his boyfriend to lean under.

He moved to place a kiss on Aaron’s head as he rested on his shoulder, fitting perfectly. Moving his other arm across Aaron’s body he enveloped him in a tight hug that was silently reciprocated.

He was home.

They sat like that for a few minutes in the darkness, each just enjoying the presence of the other as Robert playfully ran his hands through Aaron’s hair.

Aaron kept his head leaning against Robert’s shoulder, not wanting the moment to end, and just as he was thinking that this was a pretty perfect welcome home, he heard Robert open his mouth to finally break the silence between them.

“Marry me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert are spending the night apart for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thought you might want me to continue with this seeing as you liked how the last chapter ended.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave me a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> xxx

**00:51 - Robert**

This was a stupid idea.

**00:51 - Aaron**

It was your stupid idea!

**00:52 – Robert**

I thought it would be romantic...

But now I’m just pissed off

And RIDICULOUSLY horny!

 

Aaron laughed at his phone and rolled his eyes. He would never tell Robert but he had actually thought it was sweet when he suggested they spend the night apart before their wedding.

They were anything but traditional, but he liked the idea of starting the day with his family and ending it with Robert being a part of it. He supposed Robert felt the same which is why he insisted that he would stay at Vic’s while Aaron remained at the Woolpack.

But, just like his boyfriend, he was missing him. And he was also incredibly horny.

Aaron sighed as he turned on his side facing the window, looking at the empty space where Robert usually lay – an angelic image of blonde hair and graceful limbs compared to Aaron’s usual haphazard sleeping style of far reaching arms and an open mouth, or so he had been told.

They had said goodbye a few hours earlier and already Aaron wanted Robert’s arms around him surrounding him in heat and the occasional kiss.

Maybe it was the unstoppable romance in the air – thanks mainly to Vic and Chas’ wedding preparations  – but Aaron found himself smiling like a giddy teenager in recent days and all he wanted was his future husband to be lying with him, telling him stupid jokes and making him laugh until his stomach hurt.

Aaron was still laughing about ‘Bombasto Thunderhammer’.

 

**00:54 – Aaron**

You’re a smart man Sugden, but this is probably your most idiotic idea ever.

**00:55 – Robert**

You’re forgetting the time I thought washing up liquid would be a suitable alternative for dishwasher tablets.

Or that time I believed Liv when she said she hadn’t touched my food...

**00:56 – Aaron**

You’re right – you’re just an idiot all the time.

I’m in love with a dumbass.

**00:57 – Robert**

That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me

Say it again

**00:58 – Aaron**

Dumbass.

**00:59 – Robert**

Ha!

You know you can’t be without me Dingle

Just think – in exactly 12 hours you’ll be Mr Dumbass

 

Again Aaron smiled at his phone. The thought of marrying Robert excited him and terrified in equal measure but he had never been so sure that he wanted anything more.

He let out a huff of breathe as he turned to lie again on his back, looking at the ceiling and feeling the excitement bubble.

The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of wedding planning and fighting with his mother, Vic and Diane over how they had wanted to do things.

In his perfect world it would be a quick ceremony with as few people there as possible, a few sausage rolls in the pub along with a lot of pints. All he needed was Robert and he knew Robert would happily give him the day he wanted.

Robert would have booked them on a flight straight to Las Vegas if he had asked.

But unfortunately, Aaron was the one with the big family and the Dingles didn’t do small and quiet.

They did big and loud, and most likely a dab of carnage thrown in for good measure.

Yet despite their inability to keep things civilised, Aaron found he did actually want his family around him when he married Robert. They had been a source of strength for him this past year, just like his fiancé.

Becoming Robert’s husband was going to be the best day of his life and he wanted his family to see him happy, finally.

 

**01:03 – Aaron**

I’m scared my lot have something embarrassingly over the top planned for tomorrow

**01:04 – Robert**

Like what? A ho down

**01:04 – Aaron**

You’re hilarious

**01:05 – Robert**

You’re sexy

**01:05 – Aaron**

You’re annoying

**01:06 – Robert**

You’re mine.

 

Robert’s heart swelled as he sent his last text, because he still couldn’t believe it was actually true.

In a matter of hours Aaron was going to tell everyone that he was his and the thought of it could have made Robert burst with pride.

There was a time when he thought this would have never been impossible, but yet they managed to find their way back to each other and that’s when Robert promised himself he would never lose Aaron again, no matter what it took.

Without thinking, he found himself pushing his body up before swinging his legs over the tiny bed in Vic’s spare room – the very place he had spent hours thinking about Aaron and how he was ever going to win him back.

Walking to the window he looked out at the village as it appeared peaceful in the silent darkness.

Robert could see the Woolpack from where he was standing but not their bedroom window. And not the picnic tables out the back of the building where he had asked Aaron to be his husband a few weeks before.

 

_“Marry me.”_

_Robert’s head became dizzy as the words left his mouth and he couldn’t put them back. Not that he wanted to, there was nothing he wanted more and being apart from Aaron these past few days had confirmed the fact that there was no one else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

_But the excitement of their reunion, coupled with the silent ease at which they fell into each other’s arms could not appease the real fear growing inside Robert’s stomach._

_He quickly looked at his boyfriend who had turned to him in stunned silence._

_“Crap,” Robert thought. “He’s going to say no.”_

_He released Aaron from his embrace, knowing he had to do something to make sure that did not become a reality and suddenly Robert the businessman jumped to his feet and was standing in front of the younger man with a look of determination on his face._

_“Before you say anything – yes I do mean it. I love you, I love more than anything in this world,” he began._

_“There’s no vision I have of my future without you in it and I know  you’re probably gonna say ‘we don’t need to get married’ and ‘a piece of paper doesn’t mean anything’ and yeah, maybe that’s true, but I want to marry you._

_“I want to stand in front of God ... or Jesus ... or Yoda to let anyone who cares know that I love you. I even want to tell people who don’t care. I tell my barber all the time how much I love you – he couldn’t give less of a shit._

_“I want to call you my husband. And I want me, you and Liv to be a family, with a dog, and maybe a cat,  but honestly I’m not really a cat person so I wouldn’t mind if we got two dogs..._

_Robert had been looking off into the distance as he continued his rambling speech, so he didn’t notice that Aaron had jumped from the picnic table at around the mention of a possible cat._

_But he did notice when his boyfriend’s familiar hands cupped his face with just enough force to bring his attention back to the present, just in time for Aaron to press their lips together._

_Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulled him closer, so much so Aaron had to stand on his toes._

_The kiss continued for a few moments, before a wide smile appeared on Robert’s face._

_He pulled back with Aaron’s hands still caressing his cheeks. “Is that a yes then?” he asked with a hopeful tone._

_Aaron responded with a shy smile before slowly nodding. Robert could see the tears pooling in his eyes and he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t want to speak for fear of them falling._

_Robert pressed their foreheads together, matching Aaron’s smile. He didn’t need him to speak; he could see from the look on Aaron’s face that he was in this with him. He was Robert’s._

**01:15 – Robert**

I’ve got it – Flying Without Wings

**01:16 – Aaron**

No

**01:16 – Robert**

You think you’re too good for Westlife?

**01:16 – Aaron**

Yes, yes I am

And so are you

**01:17 – Aaron**

I think you should maybe give this one up mate

**01: 17 – Robert**

Are you going to keep calling me ‘mate’ when we’re married?????

And I will not give up – there will be a song, there will be a dance!

 

“God I hope not,” Aaron thought to himself. He was now standing in the middle of his and Robert’s bedroom checking everything he needed for tomorrow was ready to go. He was going to be nervous enough without haven’t to worry about a rogue cuff link.

He had compromised a lot with Robert, his mum and Vic over just what exactly their day would entail, but for him the thought of sharing a dance with his new husband while all their family and friends looked on was one area he was unwilling to budge.

He was willing to spend the rest of his life with Robert, what he was not willing to do was suffer a lifetime of teasing from Cain over a stupid dance. He didn’t dance, ever.

Robert had tried to convince him to change his mind, and in an effort to get him to drop it Aaron told him if he came up with a song choice that wasn’t completely cringe he would consider it.

Aaron knew Robert wouldn’t achieve such a feat – his boyfriend’s taste in music was cheesy at best and just plain unbelievable at worst.

But what Robert didn’t know was that Aaron had already planned to share a dance with his new husband when they were in the privacy of their new home.

They were set to move the day after the wedding and Liv had already agreed to spend a few nights at Gabby’s, leaving the newlyweds with time to enjoy their new found marital status.

Aaron didn’t do cheesy but he had planned to dance with Robert and he had already chosen the perfect song. “Seriously though,” he thought. “What 30 year old likes Taylor Swift?”

Aaron dipped his head with a loving smile at the thought, just as his phone beeped again.

 

**01:20 – Robert**

I couldn’t sleep even if I wanted to ya know

Vic is still banging away down stairs

**01:21 – Aaron**

Adam?

**01:21 – Robert**

Not cool Dingle!

**01:22 – Aaron**

Haha sorry – it was too easy

She’s got a lot to do tomorrow – best man AND the caterer

**01:23 – Robert**

Yeah maybe I am asking too much lol

I think I would have asked Andy ya know

He might have told me to stuff it mind

**01:24 – Aaron**

Nah he would have said yes – he loves you

 

Robert looked at Aaron’s words and knew he was right. Sitting back down on the bed he scrolled through his phone to his emails thinking back to the day he had received one in particular.

 

_From:[BrianMoore@gmail.com](mailto:BrianMoore@gmail.com)_

_To:[RSugden@HomeJames.co.uk](mailto:RSugden@HomeJames.co.uk)_

_Subject: Congrats_

_Hey,_

_Saw the announcement on FB. Congratulations to you both, I’m really happy for you – don’t mess it up!_

_Wish I could be there. I love you._

_“Hey, was wondering where you got to.”_

_Robert looked up to see Aaron walking towards him with two bottles of beer._

_“Just needed a minute,” he smiled at Aaron as he settled in beside him at the front of the pub. “There was talk of a welly and looks in my direction, so I thought I better make a run for it.”_

_Aaron laughed before taking a swig from his bottle. The engagement party was in full swing at the Woolpack which of course meant an army of Dingles._

_“Nah, wouldn’t worry,” he told Robert. “They’ll save that for the big day, we’re very big on making sure it’s all legal.”_

_“Yeah that sounds like the Dingles,” Robert answered with a wry smile._

_He turned his head back to his phone, and despite the air of celebration Aaron could see the slight sadness in his eyes._

_“He would be here if he could,” he eventually said._

_“Would he?” Robert said with a laugh. “Maybe to throw one final very much deserved punch.”_

_“He loves you, sure it’s probably the most dysfunctional brother relationship I have ever seen – and that includes Pete and Ross – but when it matters, he loves you.”_

_“Yeah I know,” Robert said sadly, looking at his fiancé. “It’s just seeing you with your lot, and I know I’ve Vic and Diane, it’s just hard not to notice the absences.”_

_Aaron draped his arm around Roberts shoulder before placing a small kiss on his cheek. Robert very rarely got sentimental, especially about family, but Aaron knew it was always there. His need to look after Vic and Diane, plus his sadness that Andy wasn’t around anymore._

_“Look on the brightside,” Aaron said, attempting to bring up the mood. “Soon you’ll be a Dingle, half the village will be your family – whether you want them or not they’ll be watching your back._

_“Cain might even be nice to you, no more car boots for you Sugden!”_

_“Ahhh, good times,” Robert joked._

_“Come on,” Aaron said before taking his hand. “Let’s go negotiate this welly situation, I think we can arrange for it to be a designer welly, Charity will probably know a guy.”_

_“Now you’re talking!”_

_Before they reached the front door Robert stopped and moved to turn Aaron around to face him. Still holding his hand, he cupped the younger man’s face with the other and kissed him with a smile._

_“Thank you,” he whispered. “I love you.”_

_“Course you do, I’m awesome,” Aaron replied with a wink. “I love you too.”_

**01:27 – Robert**

I love you

**01:28 – Aaron**

I would like to think so at this stage of the game!

**01:29 – Aaron**

I love you too ya muppet – even if you are the biggest nerd I’ve ever encountered

Lucky for you I find nerds quite sexy x

 

Five minutes later, Aaron was beginning to think sleep would never come and he was just going to have to make his peace with it.

He was considering going downstairs to watch some mindless TV when he heard the back door of the pub open and close.

A smile spread across his face in the darkness as he listened to the familiar footsteps make their way upstairs. He leaned up on his elbows, waiting for the late visitor to open the door, his heart beating with excitement.

Slowly the bedroom door opened, bringing some light in the room but not enough to show more than a dark silhouette.

Robert silently stepped into their bedroom trying not to make any noise that would wake the rest of the house. Looking lovingly at his fiancé in the bed, he swiftly removed his shoes and clothes before climbing onto the mattress and into Aaron’s waiting arms.

Aaron’s arms engulfed him as they settled back into the bed, with Robert leaning his head on his chest and habitually stroking his stomach.

Placing a kiss on his head, Aaron smiled as he whispered into Robert’s ear.

“Took you long enough.”


End file.
